At His Grave
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: The words Shinichi says at his grave. Mentions of blood, major character death. For the BOW Challenge.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Word Count Including Lyrics/Title, Excluding Author's Note: 979**

 **Summary: The words Shinichi says at his grave.**

 **Thinking back on it, the song doesn't seem to actually connect with the story. What I meant is, a lot of people portray Kaito's eyes as indigo, or purple, I chose purple, solely because of the song. The wings meant that now, in heaven, Kaito knows that Shinichi loves him, too, and doesn't have to carry the weight of one-sided love.**

* * *

 _"When violet eyes get brighter_

 _And heavy wings grow lighter_

 _I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

 _And I'll forget the world that I knew_

 _But I swear I won't forget you_

 _Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

 _I'd whisper in your ear:_

 _"Oh darling, I wish you were here""_

 _-Owl City, "Vanilla Twilight"_

* * *

 **At His Grave**

* * *

"Hello, Kaito." Shinichi murmured, sitting down on the grass next to the stone, setting down a bouquet of pink camellias and carnations.

* * *

 _"You really are beautiful, Tantei-kun." KID smirked, pressing a soft kiss against Conan's temple. His violet eyes were filled with fondness and love as he stared at_ his _detective, his lovely and favorite critic._

 _"You can't flirt your way past everything, you know?" Conan hissed, mortified, pushing the thief away from him as he crouched down, intent to turn up the power on his power-enhancing shoes. KID laughed, catching Conan's wrist before he had the chance to touch his shoes, as he tugged the detective into his arms._

 _"What are you doing?" Conan shrieked-but would deny that it ever happened, had someone asked him about it. KID smiled at Conan, before swooping in, his lips meeting Conan's._

* * *

"It's nice to see you again." Shinichi said softly, his blue eyes downcast as he stared into his palms. The familiar sadness and loneliness tugged at his heart as he thought of his love.

* * *

 _"Hello, Tantei-kun." KID greeted, standing with his back facing the detective, staring out at the open night sky. He turned and tossed his target from this heist-the Emperor's Crown, to Conan. "It-" KID started, before Conan cut in._

 _"Let me guess, it wasn't what you were looking for." Conan interrupted, catching the emerald gem easily and tucking it into his pocket._

 _"Precisely." KID smirked, walking slowly, until he stood in front of Conan. Then he knelt, so he was at eye-level with the pseudo-seven year old. "It took me a long time to figure something out, and now I finally know..." He said softly. Conan cocked his head to the side, bemused._

 _"What did you figure out?" Conan asked. KID leaned a bit closer to Conan, violet eyes staring into blue ones._

 _"_ I love you _." KID whispered, and before Conan had a chance to respond, KID kissed him. (Again.)_

* * *

"Ran and Eisuke got married, after Eisuke came back from America. Sonoko and Makoto-kun are engaged. Kogoro and Eri are working on their love relationship after. . . the disaster with us happened." A dry laugh forced its way out of Shinichi's throat. "It seems that they finally know that life won't last forever, and that love is something that you can't return after someone is dead."

* * *

 _"Do you love me?" KID asked Conan, one day. Conan bit his lip, thinking. "It's okay to say no, you know?"_

 _"What do you mean?" Conan asked._

 _"If you don't love me, then sure, it might break my heart, but if you're happy with someone else, I'd willingly let you go. Seeing you happy makes me happy." KID said softly._

* * *

"And as you might've noticed, Haibara made the final cure." Shinichi closed his eyes, hiding blue eyes under pale skin and long eyelashes.

* * *

 _"This is your adult form, Tantei-kun?" Shinichi turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of the phantom thief, sitting calmly on his bed. Trying to stay as calm as he could, Shinichi replied._

 _"No, this is just like how Conan is everyday, KID." Shinichi shot back sarcastically._

* * *

"I miss you." Shinichi admitted quietly. "Your laugh, your remarks, your voice. I miss waking up with you next to me, and I miss falling asleep by your side."

* * *

 _"Run, Shinichi!" Kaito-not KID, but Kaito, shoved Shinichi out of the gun's range, as bullets pelted downwards at them. His violet eyes were wide as he tried to get_ his _detective into safety. Shinichi got away unscathed, but Kaito wasn't lucky._

 _Kaito looked down, his suit was stained with blood. His chest started to complain, pain shooting throughout his body. Ignoring Kaito's shouts of warning, Shinichi ran back out into the open, kneeling next to Kaito. He pressed his hands against the wound, trying to stop the blood from spreading, to no avail. Not noticing it, Shinichi's eyes filled with tears at the sight of Kaito bleeding out. Soon enough, a tear slid down Shinichi's face. He knew that Kaito was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening._

 _Kaito, seeing the teardrop on Shinichi's face, raised his hand weakly, up to Shinichi's face, wiping the tear away gently, his fingers shaking._

 _"Don't cry, T-tantei-kun." Kaito rasped, his hand falling back to his side. Shinichi shook his head, more tears streaming down his face._

 _"How can you tell me to not cry? You're...you're dying, Kai-chan." Shinichi whispered, his voice shaking._

 _"Stay strong, S-shinichi. I l-love you." Kaito managed to say, before his breath started to falter._

 _"Kaito..." Shinichi wanted to tell Kaito that he loved him, too, but the words couldn't get out._

 _"I-I'm sorry f-for having to l-leave you, Sh-Shin-chan." Kaito said softly, his violet eyes closing, and his body going limp._

* * *

Shinichi looked down at his watch. It was about time to go home, if he wanted to be able to wake up at the right time tomorrow morning. But there was one thing left to do.

Shinichi stood up, before leaning over to press a kiss against the cool stone.

"I love you, Kai-chan."

* * *

 _In Memory of Kuroba Kaito_

 _In our hearts,_

 _You'll be there forever_


End file.
